Matt's Love Story? I don't think so
by Kathleen Russell
Summary: Those these characters do not belong to me, the idea does. And I'm writing this one, as always, my way. If you didn't like Matt's cheating on Kitty with Mike, then you might like this story. Take a peek. You might like this story.
1. Chapter 1

Matt's Love Story…My Way Unfortunately I always have to do things my way. I didn't like Matt's love Story, I love Michael Learned, but not as Matt's love interest. Sorry, but that position was already occupied by Kitty Russell. So I've been chewing on this one for a long time. I'm going to post this first chapter. Please let me know what you think. I'm hoping you enjoy it. You'll have to forgive me if I make mistakes. You know I don't read over this too much and I'm too impatient to wait for someone to read over my work for me. So please forgive.

KR

Chapter One

Matt was heading for Wyoming. He knew that he'd be gone for at least four weeks. He was hoping that he would not be gone longer than that. Kitty was back in Dodge and he wanted very badly to be in her arms. He sure did miss her when he had to go away for long periods of time. He knew he was the only man in her life, but he always worried about her being alone when he was on these long rides. He smiled as he thought of that beautiful redhead sitting at her vanity brushing her long red waves. He never heard the rattler that startled his horse, throwing him from the safety of his saddle. Matt struggled to keep on the saddle but lost the battle all too quickly striking the ground hard and hitting his head on a rock. The darkness seemed to grab hold of him and he fell into unconsciousness. Buck bolted from the rattler and stopped about 20 feet from an unconscious Matt.

Kitty woke with a start calling out Matt's name. Sitting there in their bed, she touched her mouth with the back of her hand. Then suddenly she had a bad feeling. Getting up, she went into the wash room and got cleaned up and headed out to the jail to speak with Festus and Newly.

By the time she reached the Jail, it was still early morning. Festus and Newly would be up and getting ready for the morning rounds. Festus sat at the table having a cup of coffee and Newly was going over the paperwork for the day's events. Kitty came quickly barging in. She looked a bit flustered as if she had run all the way.

"Miss Kitty, what brings you here?" Festus asked as he stood to greet her. Kitty closed her eyes and breathed deeply through the dizziness. Festus was immediately at her side. Newly quickly grabbed a chair for her and they coaxed her to sit down.

"Festus, you keep an eye on her, I'll go get Doc." Newly said heading out the door and running down the street towards Doc's office.

Doc took her pulse, then looked into her eyes. "Hmmm."

"Can't you say anything more then, hmmmmm?' Festus said annoyed.

"Festus, I'm fine, really, I'm just a little winded is all." Kitty said to the three men looking on at her.

"That weren't no such a thing, Miss Kitty. You was plum pale." Festus said.

"I have to agree, Miss Kitty, you looked much too pale." Newly agreed.

"I had a bad dream this morning. I don't remember much about it, but something happened to Matt." Kitty said a little desperately.

"Kitty, Matt is fine. He's gonna send off a telegram as soon as he gets to Tulsa." Doc said gently touching her hand. "Now, Newly, why don't you help me get this pretty little thing up to my office so that I can take a better look at her." Doc said. Kitty smiled up at him and stood up. She suddenly wavered and Newly wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I got ya, Miss Kitty." He said holding onto her. "You just hold on to me and I'll get you up to Doc's office."

Kitty sat in the chair as doc went over his notes. He kept making a grunt noise after each notation. "Doc are you ever going to use words with more than one syllable, maybe something I can understand." She asked him.

"Sure, of course I can." He said and stopped.

"Well?" She said rather impatiently.

"Well, you're pregnant." Doc said as he sat on the chair across from her.

"What?" She said too stunned to do anything else. "I can't be, Doc, aren't I too old for a baby?"

"Nonsense." Doc said. "How old are you, 29-30?" He asked her

"38, Doc." She looked at her hands on her lap. "Are you sure, Doc?" She said timidly.

"Oh, I'm quite sure." He said smiling at her. Kitty looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Now don't you start crying, young lady, you know I go all to mush when you get emotional on me." He said handing her his handerchief.

"Doc, promise you won't tell anyone, not till I tell Matt." She said smiling at him.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, this is your news to tell, not mine." He said smiling at her and she at him. "By golly, it's about time too." Doc added.

"I know, Doc. But we've been trying, I can't believe it's finally going to happen." Kitty said as tears started again.

"Oh now will you cut out the tears. You know how they make me feel." Doc said sniffing at her and smiling. "I'm gonna be a grandpa." He said gently taking her hand.

Kitty smiled at Doc. She wouldn't deny him that right. He had always been like a father to her, ever since she came to Dodge.

Matt slowly climbed to his feet. Stumbling, he looked around and saw the horse standing there waiting for him. Slowly he made his way over to the big horse and climbed on top of it. Holding his-self up on the saddle, he slowly begins to move along 

Through his haziness, he saw two shadowy figures struggling against each other. His mind swam as he slowly fell back into unconsciousness. He didn't know how long he had been lying in the dirt, but gentle hands shook him.

"Come on, wake up. Let me get you into the house and into bed." Isabelle Lang said as she helped Matt to his feet. She helped the big man into the house, shoved the door closed with her foot and took him into the back room where she began to help him out of his shirt and jacket. She stripped him down to his long underwear then covered him with the blankets and helped him lay back on the pillow. His head was swimming once again and he slowly lost consciousness again.

Kitty stood in her room looking into the mirror at herself. She wondered if anyone would notice that she was not pregnant with Matt's child. A smile came to her as she gently placed her hand on her abdomen. "So, we're having a baby. Finally.!" She said looking at her slight roundedness. "I hope you're a little boy. I think you're Pa, would love a little boy. A son to go fishing with him and learn to hunt." Laughing softly. "He's probably going to want you to follow in his footsteps and become a lawman." A sadness entered her eyes. "And someday you'll meet your true love. It will be hard, but if you find the right person, to love you and stand by you, it will be worth it." She began to hum softly as she sat at her vanity and let down her long red hair. Taking her brush, she began to brush the long strands, her eyes closing as she thought about how often Matt would sit with her and brush her hair for her. It was an intimacy between the two. He loved her red hair and he loved to brush it for her. And she loved to watch him in the mirror as he paid so much gentle attention to her. 'Please be safe my love.' She whispered softly as she thought of Matt.

The fever spiked and he was thirsty. He wanted water desperately. Staggering from the bed, he made his way to the dresser where he had seen the basin with a metal pitcher sitting inside of it. He stumbled and stopped himself from falling by grabbing onto the dresser. As he looked towards the window, he saw that it was dusk. There was a lone figure outside, digging. He couldn't make out who the figure was or what he was digging as his vision was blurry. He reached over and grabbed the pitcher and downed the water.

To Be Continued.

KR


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that it has taken me so long to get back to this story, but I've been overly busy. It's crazy out here. So here is a short and hopefully sweet chapter. I'm still working on the story. Be patient, please. And don't give up on me.

Isabelle came into the room. The big man laid half on the bed and half off the bed. The water basin lay on the floor emptied of its contents. She goes over to the big man and looks at him. He was much too large to move, but since he was mostly on the bed, she decided to cover him up and go about her business.

His hazy mind saw the face of an angel. She had the brightest blue eyes and pale skin. His mouth gently moved down the pale throat. And the woman moaned as he nipped at her breast. His rough hands moved over her soft skin, caressing and pulling her closer. He felt the warmth of her body as he moved into the waiting warmth and she moaned again. She whispered a name, his name? He couldn't hear her. His hands moved over her naked back as she lay beside him, and still he did not see her face. Soft pink lips kissed his manhood, then engulfed him and he groaned in his sleep. He whispered her name in his sleep. Isabelle stood beside the bed listening to his dreaming.

"Who ever she is, she must be some woman to make you dream so." She whispered as he continued to move restlessly in his sleep.

A warm callused hand tenderly touched his fevered cheek. Then he felt a cool rag wipe at the heat on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the dark haired, dark eyed woman who smiled at him as she wiped his face and chest with a cool wet rag. "Are you thirsty?" She asked him and he nodded yes. Carefully she took a cup of cool water and helped him to drink it. He drank deeply, but she stopped him. "Not too much, it'll make you sick." She said gently caressing his face.

"I'm…ah…grateful for your help. Where am I?" He said sitting up slightly, but feeling dizzy so he quickly laid back down. "Who….who am I?" He asked her. Isabelle looked at him confused.

"You're in Spring Creek, our home. You're Jack Lang, my husband. (dah dah dahhhhh..lol) She said sweetly as she took the rag and wiped his forehead. Looking at her, he smiled uncomfortably and his lids slowly closed. "oh, my love, it will be alright, I promise." She whispered softly as she kissed his forehead then stood up and left the room.

She sat down at the table and looked at the man's wedding ring that sat there. She picked it up and started twirling it in her fingers and examining it. Her mind was moving about a mile a minute. Could this possibly work? He could be her only way out of this little grubby cabin and maybe she could have a good life with this man. He would be her husband. He would take the identity of Jack Lang and no one would be the wiser. Including the man who would be taking over as Jack Lang.

Kitty sat in the chair by the window of her room. She was crocheting a sweater for the baby. The first one was going to be blue and the second she would do in pink. Stopping, she looked down at the slightly roundedness of her belly. It's been almost four weeks and no word from Matt. She was trying not to worry, but there was so much more at stake these days. Smiling, she kept her hand on her belly as she softly began to hum to the child laying within. A soft knock at the door brought her out of her revery. Kitty stood up and lay the small unfinished project on the chair as she went over to the door. As she had suspected, Doc was at the door with his bag in hand. "Are you here for a visit? Or are you here to doctor me."

"Well that's a fine how do ya' do?" Doc said as he came into her room.

"I'm sorry, Doc. Come on in. How are you?" She said as he entered her room. "So what brings you here?" She asked him as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"I came to see how my patient was doing." Doc said

"I thought you said you weren't here for that." She said scoldingly to him.

"I never said any such thing." He said taking out his stethoscope to listen her heart and lungs.

"The way you go on about this baby, you'd think this was the first baby born in creation." She said as Doc began to listen to her heart.

"Hush, now, I'm listening." He said listening to her heart and lungs. "Sam said you were pale again this morning."

"I was sick early this morning, but I did like you said and had a few crackers to help settle my stomach." She said as he took her hand to check her pulse. "Well?" She asked him.

"Well, you're as healthy as can be." Doc told her and she smiled up at him.

"told ya', Doc." Kitty said smartly.

"Now that will be just enough sass out of you young lady." Doc said scolding her. She smiled at him. "That smile sure has a great affect on most people young lady, but let me remind you that I am too old to be charmed by that smile of yours." He said but without success. He knew he was beaten. Kitty always knew how to wrap him around her little finger. "I sure hope that little one you are carrying is not a little girl, with red hair and big blue eyes, like some other little redhead I know." He teased

"You know as well as I, Curly, that you'll spoil her as much, if not more than her father. I wouldn't be surprised if she has the two of you wrapped around her finger before she's old enough to walk." Kitty said teasing him back. Doc looked shocked then broke out in laughter.

_**TBC**_

Sorry for such a short Chapter, but I wanted to get this downloaded. I wanted you to know that I am still working on this story. It's just been a bit of a crazy life lately.

Kathleen Russell


	3. Chapter 3

Here is a new chapter. Please forgive any errors. I hope that this helps you some. Thank you for reading. I appreciate it much.

KR

Matt slowly got out of the bed. He was feeling a bit stronger and needed to wash up. He poured the water into the basin and took the smaller of the two towels and began to wash his face, his neck then began to move up his arms. He rinsed the wrag, then began on his chest. Isabelle stood at the door watching his every movement. He was a beautiful man to look at, unlike her husband, Jack. Jack was a tall lanky man with no muscles and no back bone. She married him, thinking he'd give her a better life. But all he gave her was a small cabin, on about an acre of land, with no friends, no neighbors. Nothing for miles around. They had to travel for two days just to get supplies, if they had some money to purchase them. Most times they went without. Grew enough to survive and nothing more. He didn't believe in making money. He wanted to live off of the land and that's what they did. But Isabelle wanted more, so much more. And this stranger, this beautiful man, might be the answer to all her prayers. She just prayed he would not get his memory back.

(It's too confusing to go Matt/Jack so while he is with Isabelle he is Jack.)

Jack lifted the pitcher of cold water over his head and poured the water over his head. He was cutting wood for cooking. "I don't know why you want so much wood piled up here, Jack. The new owners can do that." Isabelle said as she carried in the clean wash.

"I know, Belle, but I just want to give them a little help." He said to her as she came over to him and put her basket down. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his around hers. He kissed her on the top of her head.

"You're a good man, Jack. You always were?" She said laying her head against his chest. Jack closed his eyes and tried to remember something, anything about his past life, but every time he did so, he heard the soft voice, the gentle whispers, the soft moans, they were familiar to him. But in the three weeks since his accident, his Belle never made such soft sweet sounds when they joined. To him, it seemed a bit automatic. It was her wifely duty and that's all there was to it for her.

"How about I go do a little fishing and catch us a couple for dinner?" Jack asked her.

"That sounds like a good idea, Jack." She said leaning down to pick up her basket. "I'll make some potatoes and fresh bread." As she headed back into the house. He watched her move and he saw a pair of hips that were round and soft and swayed as she walked, but again, he knew that it was not his wife. Maybe she was someone he knew once or maybe she was his mistress. He didn't like the idea of being unfaithful, but if he had been, he would never do that again. He wondered if he had been a different kind of man. Sometimes when he made love to Isabelle, she had acted as if she were making love to a stranger. He wondered how much he had hurt her with his other women if that had been the case. Turning back to the pile of uncut logs, he began to work on cutting down to firewood.

A wire came early that day to Newly O'Brien. Kitty sat at the table as Newly got her a glass of water. "Newly, what exactly does that mean?"

Just then Doc came in with Festus. Festus had gone over to get him, when Kitty became stressed out after hearing the telegram. "What happened?" Doc said rushing over to Kitty who had tears streaming down her face.

"I received a telegram from Denver. He had to go up to Denver after the trial in Cimmaron. Marshall Dillon never arrived." He told Doc.

"And you told her that, here?" Doc said a bit annoyed. "In her condition." Doc said without thinking.

"It's not his fault Doc. I made him tell me and besides, they don't know that I'm pregnant, remember, no one knows but you and I ." she said as a new stream of tears fell down her face.

"Pregnant?" Festus said. Newly looked at Doc and Festus and they felt the fear Kitty was feeling. Festus knelt down in front of her. "Don't worry, Miss Kitty. I'm gonna saddle up ole' Ruth and she and I will go searching for Mathew." Kitty looked up at him. "I promise you, Miss Kitty, I'll find him." She lowered her head to cry and Festus gently pulled her to his chest.

Doc came out of Kitty's room. He had given her something light to sleep. She had protested, she didn't want to harm the baby, but Doc only gave her a small amount of the sedative. Doc headed down the stairs where Newly and Festus were waiting for him. They sat at a table with a fresh pot of coffee and mugs. Doc sat down and Festus poured him a cup of coffee. "Thanks Festus, that's just what I need."

"Doc, is Miss Kitty gonna be alright?" Festus asked him concerned for her

"She's gonna be just fine, Festus. She's a little tired, but she's gonna be just fine." Doc said to him.

"Newly, you gonna be alright while I go a lookin' for Mathew?" He asked Newly.

"Yeah, sure thing Festus. Only..I want ya to send a telegram every three or four days. I wanna keep tabs on you just in-case you run into the same problem as Mathew." Newly said to him.

"Doc?" Kitty called from the railing. "I don't feel so well." She said as she fell to the floor unconscious. Doc, Festus and Newly ran up the steps, with Sam right behind them. Newly gently lifted Kitty into his arms and carefully carried her into her room. Doc pulled the cover back and Newly laid her down. While the three men mulled around, Doc checked her heart and pulse. Kitty gasped in pain and moved onto her side as the cramps started again.

"Ohhhhh God." She cried out. "God. Please, I can't lose this baby." Doc looked at the others in distress.

"I need you men out of here. Newly go get Ma Smalley and bring her here." Doc said as he stood up and started rolling up his sleeves. Kitty curled further into a ball and cried in pain as the men rushed out of the room. Newly ran down the stairs and out of the saloon heading for Ma Smalley's boarding home. Ma was just setting the table for her boarders when Newly came rushing in. "Ma! Ma!"

He yelled for her. "I'm right here, Newly, no need to shout." She said as she came around the corner to see him. "What's all the ruckus about anyway?" She said as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"It's Doc, he's at the Long Branch, it's Miss Kitty, she's not well." He said not wanting to make mention of the baby in front of others. Ma waited for a moment and then nodded.

"I'll just get my shaw." She said and Newly followed her to the door and took her shaw and helped her wrap it around her shoulders. He then opened the door for her and he followed Ma out.

TBC

Sorry to have stopped here, but I'm tired and it's time for bed quite soon. Will write again. Soon.

KR


	4. Chapter 4

First off, let me address the comment raise about Matt's unfaithfulness. To start with, in Matt's Love Affair or Love Story, whichever it was, Matt lost his memory and had no recollection of Kitty. The same is said for this story only in this one, he is being led to believe that Isabelle is his wife and therefore he is not being unfaithful. He thinks he is married to Isabelle as she is misleading him. Now, If you don't want to follow this story, that's all well and good, but I'm a damn good writer, and I know exactly where I'm headed in this story. So follow me, don't follow me, it's your choice. But I am a loyal Matt and Kitty fan. You have only to read my other stories to see one common thread. Matt and Kitty. With that said and done, on to chapter 4.

Okay, so I finally printed out maps of Colorado and Kansas in the 1880's. If I've mentioned Matt was heading to Denver, I've change my route. Now using an actual set of maps I've printed out, I will try to be a bit more accurate.

KR

Doc sat in his office making notes in his medical journal. Kitty was resting peacefully in the other room. He heard the soft whimpering and walked over to the door. Gently he opened the door and stepped into the room. Kitty was sound asleep. He then walked over to the bottom of the bed. There laying in the cradle was Mathew Galen Dillon. Doc gently picked up the little bundle. "You know, for someone who was born two months early, you sure are a healthy littlin'." Doc said as he took his namesake out into the outer office. He sat down in his chair and took the tiny bottle he had warmed up for him and began to feed him. "You keep eating and gaining at this rate and we'll have you at full strength in no time, little man." He said to the beautiful little face before him. "You sure are a handsome little devil." He laughed as Mattie looked up at his Grandpa. "I think we should come to an understanding little man. I'm your grandpa. So if there is ever anything you need or want and your Ma' or Pa won't get it for you. You just ask ole' grandpa, here. I'll make sure that you have everything you want." He said softly

"Oh no you don't, Doc. I'm not going to let you spoil him." She said smiling at her son and Doc.

"You should be in bed." Doc scolded her.

"I'm fine, Doc, really I am." She said gently walking over to him.

"You had a very hard time with the labor, I want you to stay off of you feet for the next few days." He told her as she sat down beside him and peaked over at her baby.

"He really is handsome, isn't he, Curly?" She said. "He kind of looks like you, Grandpa." She laughed.

"Now don't you try and pull that on me, little girl. Get back into bed and I'll bring Mattie in so you can finish feeding him." He scolded her again.

"But, Doc…" She started.

"I said, No, you are going back to bed in that room where I can keep an eye on you." He said standing up with the baby in his arms.

"Doc, I've been in bed since Mattie was born. That's three days, Curly. I'm tired of resting." She said watching him with her baby.

"That's just preposterous, how does someone get tire of resting." He said heading for the room.

"Okay, so I'm bored." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you. You get back into the bed, you can sit up and feed Mattie, and I'll go over to the Long Branch and get those books for you to work on since you've been so worried about falling behind." He said as he opened the door for her and she sat on the bed then climbed in, pulling the covers over her legs. Doc handed her Mattie and the bottle and she looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms. She smiled at the baby and he opened his eyes and looked up at his mother. His blue eyes gazed into bluer eyes. A small smile came to his lips as he recognized her. Kitty smiled at him and he took the bottle and began to eat. This was a sight that Doc was going to have to get used to. Kitty was glowing as she held her son and she looked truly happy. Doc knew that her happiness would be short lived until they could find Matt. Closing the door behind him, he headed for the outer office and out to the Long Branch.

Jack ate heartily. The food was pretty good. She seemed a little anxious today and he didn't know what was wrong. She sat across from him, playing with her food, by moving it around on the plate with her fork. "Belle, what's wrong?"

"What?" She said not realizing what he had said to her.

"What's wrong, Belle?" He asked her a little more concerned.

"Oh, I guess I'm just a bit nervous about moving and starting over." She said looking up at him.

"We don't have to move, ya' know. This was your idea." Jack said

"No! No! This is going to be good for us, but I'm just a little apprehensive is all." She said gently reaching over and laying her hand on his.

"Okay. You don't have to worry, Belle, we're gonna be just fine." Jack said gently taking her hand and squeezing it.

Festus and Ruth were on their way to Colorado. He knew the route that Matt would have taken to Colorado and he was intending to follow it. There had to be someone who had seen Mathew. After all, Matt was a big man, and quite hard to miss. Matt was headed for Canon City Colorado. He would have stopped in Cimarron, Garden City, maybe even Lakin and Syracuse Kansas before entering Colorado. So he headed West towards Cimarron. He'd stop there and see the local Sheriff, Pete Halloway. Pete was an old friend of Matt's and he was sure Matt would have stopped off just for a rest and would have checked in with Pete, so Cimarron was his first stop. From there he'd figure out which road Matt had taken and continue on. He had to find Matt. He knew that he was alive and he had to find him and bring him home to Kitty and their son. After all, he promised Kitty that he would find Mathew and bring him home.

TBC

Okay, so I'm gonna stop here. I know it's kind of short and for that, I'm sorry, but I'm in need of creating a route before I continue. I've gotta get these notes and such up on the board and create a few new characters.

Thank you for reading and I hope you will continue to review my chapters.

KR


	5. Chapter 5

I have to apologize for taking so long to get back to you, but, my computer has been in the shop once again for repairs. I've been going bonkers without my baby here to write. Also, I apologize to a certain person who thinks I was being rude when I simply stated that no matter what the review is, I will always write. I was not being rude, I was just telling you I'll write no matter the review. I have no problem with reviews, negative or positive. I just wanted to let you all know that no matter what I am going to finish this story. Also, that I am a loyal fan of Matt and Kitty's. And in my stories, Kitty always gets her man. Oooops, tmi. So here goes chapter 5. And yes, You know who you are, I like to know what the readers think. Not everyone can like everything that is going on. And I can appreciate that as a writer and a reader. So please continue to read and SheliaLuvsWTR4EVER, here is the newest chapter. You can read along with this new story and even be involved. Thank you for reading and thank you all for reviewing. Remember, positive or negative, it only helps you grow as a writer.

KR

Festus and Ruth had been travelling for over a day, and both were a bit tired. He'd set up camp with Ruth and set off early for Cimarron and be there by mid-morning.

Cimarron was just a small town like Dodge but it was a bustling little town. Festus and Ruth entered Cimarron at 8:00 am. The morning heat was just setting in. Festus' first stop would be the sheriff's office to speak with Sheriff Garrison.

Sheriff Garrison sat at his desk trying to finish his paperwork while Willie Tokes was drunkenly singing in the locked cell. He looked up annoyed in the direction of the singer. He shook his head then went back to his paperwork. Festus opened the door and entered.

"Festus…you ole' coot," Sherriff Garrison said as he stood up to greet Festus. The two men shook hands. "What are you doing in these here, Parts? Matt never said anything about you stopping by, when he was here in May, If I'd known you were coming I'd taken a few days off to go fishing with you, Festus?"

"Mathew was here, then?" Festus asked him.

Yeah, he sure was. Hey, Festus what's going on?" Garrison asked him.

"Well, he ain't returned to home, yet." Festus said.

"Why didn't you send out a scout sooner than this?" Garrison said going around and pulling his gun belt from the wall as he buckled it around his hips.

"We did. Newly done telegraphed young Thad Greenwood, and he sent out a few of his men heading to Dodge, but they turned up nothing. Not a trace of him. They even had that thar apache friend of Thad's, White Wolf, but even he couldn't find a trace of Mathew." Festus said standing up again.

"Matt was heading for Denver after the trial here, almost three months ago, right?" Garrison asked him as he put his hat on and headed out the door with Festus following close behind.

"Yes, and Thad's in Canon City, but he hadn't seen hair nor hide of Mathew. Mathew said he was gonna stop off and see Marshal Greenwood just to see how he was doin'." Festus said walking with Garrison down the sidewalk heading for the telegraph office. "Where we headed?" Festus asked him.

"I'm gonna telegraph Tom in Colorado Springs, maybe Matt took a detour. There's a shop there, where he bought Kitty her wedding ring." He said. "Their anniversary is coming up in a few months, perhaps he stopped there on his way to Denver." He said hopefully.

"You knew they was hitched?" Festus asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I told him that he couldn't keep her waiting. People would talk and that would destroy them. Marry her and keep it as quiet as possible." Garrison said.

"Well, the town knows now. Miss Kitty just had a baby boy." Festus said to a smiling Garrison.

"Well I'll be." He then continued to the telegraph office. "Come on, Festus, we've gotta find Matt and get him back to his wife and child."

Kitty sat in the rocking chair of her room over the saloon. Mathew Galen Dillon was watching her with his big blue eyes. At just two weeks old, she'd swear he was the smartest baby she'd ever seen. He smiled at her and listened to her intently when she would sing to him. Like his father, he was truly interested in what she had to say and what she would sing to him. His tiny fingers were wrapped around her pinky as she nursed him. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You are going to be as handsome as your daddy. And smart too." Her thoughts became sad and far away. "Where are you, Matt? We need you." She said as a single tear fell down upon her cheek. The baby coed and brought her out of her reverie. "Oh, I'm sorry little man. I was just thinking about your daddy is all." She kissed his little fingers then continued to nurse. She was content and sad at the same time. How could she feel so wonderful and yet so terrible? She need Matt to come home safely to them. There was a light tap on the door, bringing her out of her thoughts. She gently lifted the baby blanket from her lap and covered herself. "Come in, Doc." She said recognizing his gentle tap.

Doc opened the door and allowed Sally to enter first, with tray of food on it for Kitty. "Now how in tarnation did you know it was me?" Doc asked her closing the door behind him.

"I just knew it was you, Doc." She said as Sally brought a tray of food into the room. "What's all this?" She said as Sally sat the tray on the table beside her.

"It's dinner." He told her as Sally then took her leave and left the two of them alone.

"I appreciate the thought, Doc, but I'm not hungry." She said rocking slowly in the chair.

"You are going to eat some of that food. You've lost almost twelve pounds in less than two weeks and I'm not going to have you getting sick on me. Whose going to nurse that baby if you get sick?" Doc asked her. "You can eat while you feed that littlin'." Doc told her curtly. "Now, why don't you start while it's still hot?" He told her.

"If it's all the same with you, I'm gonna take care of Mattie and lay him down for his nap. Then "YOU" can join me for dinner." She told him standing up and walking over to the bed, keeping her back to Doc as she took the blanket from her chest. She then pulled her breast from the sleeping baby. She lovingly laid him on the bed then straightened her clothing. Doc watched as she cleaned and changed the little baby with great gentleness that it made his heart soar. Once she had Mattie cleaned and changed, she placed him in the cradle beside her bed and kissed him before going back to Doc.

"I hope you're hungry." Doc said pulling the silver cover from the two platters of food for both of them.

It seemed like they'd been traveling for months and not just two weeks. Isabelle realized that they should have left everything behind and just started over. But Jack didn't want to leave their belongings behind. Though he had no memory of the things they had accumulated, he was sure that they were important to them and that one day he'd remember things better. He didn't tell Isabelle of his hopes of remembering. He knew that the subject bothered her. And that bothered him. What was in his past that was so bad? Why did she not want to talk to him about it? He had hoped he hadn't been some kind of killer or even abusive towards her. She seemed so distant when they made love, as though she hated him. Setting up camp, he watched as she made dinner for them. She smiled at him watching her and Jack smiled back. He then laid his head back and closed his eyes, drifting off into a light sleep.

Her body was soft against his. Her soft hands caressed the hard muscles in his back, down over his hips, his thighs then back up to grasp his buttocks as he moved deeper within her. He could see the soft silky white throat bared to him as the woman's head was thrown back in ecstasy. Her gasps of pleasure pushed him closer to the edge of the precipice. His hot mouth latched on to the pink swollen nipple then opened deeper as though to swallow her breast whole. A shuddering cry came from her throat as he felt her convulsing around him. His body gave into the torment of her muscles and he fell hard over that precipice. Her name was a

whisper on the wind, and he could not catch it. Smiling in his sleep, he called to Isabelle.

She stood there smiling at him. He was dreaming about her now. There was no more of that woman he had dreamed of when he first came to her. She was not even a memory. 'After all, he didn't have any memories.' She thought to herself as she smiled again.

TBC

Sorry to have ended it here, but I wanted to get this posted. Again, I'm glad to have my laptop back and working. Yeah. I hope that you will keep reading. I appreciate the reviews. Good or bad, they can only serve to make me strive to make it better.

KR

BTW…again, I did not spell check, because as always, I was in a hurry to post this.

Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I'm back and I'm going to tell you it is never a good idea to write without notes. I usually make notes of towns and such and then I diagram rooms, and places, in order to place people for such things as fight scenes. It helps to keep things less confused. I had gotten my cities and towns so confused and the sheriffs and I do apologize for not making my usual notes. So let's see if I can unconfused them. First off, I may be repeating myself, Thad Greenwood is the Marshal of Cannon City. Matt was originally headed for Wyoming, but was mistakenly changed by yours truly. So we will say the trial was held in Cimarron, but he had to go to Cannon City for another trial. He never made it to Cannon City so between Cimarron and Cannon City he disappeared. He had gone to Lakin, but not into town. And had bypassed Syracuse as well. Entering Colorado's border near Syracuse Kansas. The next town over is Springfield and Spring Creek is a fictional concept. I'm placing it 30 to 40 miles south of Springfield, which is not fictional. Okay, now that that is done. I will keep notes on this. I need my wall to be made of chalkboard. One day, if I have money, I'll do that. But for now, I'll use my post its. So on with the story. BTW.. thank you all for following my story.

Isabelle sat beside her husband in the wagon. She smiled at him and looped her arm through his. Jack looked over at the woman beside him and smiled. "We should be in Lakin by noon. We can get a room there for the night then head out at first light. We could make Garden City by the end of the week." He said gently rubbing her hand.

"It sounds like a wonderful idea. Rest up in a real bed." She said smiling up at him. Her dark eyes shining at him.

"We've only been on the road for two weeks. But it does feel like forever." Jack said to her. She smiled up at him. "And yet you haven't complained once about the traveling. Most women hate traveling." Matt said.

"Really, and how many women have you known my love?" She said and caught herself. "I'm sorry, Jack, I sometimes forget." She said apologetically

"It's alright, Belle. I forget all the time." He said smiling down at her and she laughed.

"I'm glad we decided to make a new start in a new town." Isabelle said.

"A new town, a new life and new memories we will make together." Jack said kissing her on the top of her head. She snuggled deeper into his side. August was hot, but it seemed to be a mild summer. More mild than she had seen in some time. 'It was a good omen.' She thought to herself. It was only the beginning of the second week in August and she knew that it may be another week before they make it to their final destination. She'd have to find a job. Maybe sewing dresses. She always had a knack for sewing and she enjoyed it as well. Jack could do anything. His arms were strong enough for blacksmith work and his eyes were sharp for hunting. He could hunt for a living. Maybe trade in animal furs. Whatever he chose to do, she'd stand beside him. She'd work with him to build a life together.

By the End of the week, Festus arrived in Garden City to meet up with Thad Greenwood. There they would confer and figure out which way to go. There had been no sign of Matt after Garden City. But Festus knew of another trail that went passed Lakin, about fifteen miles outside of town through an old and abandoned depot in Fort Barrymore. (Fictional Fort). An old friend of Matt's lived in the abandoned depot. And he figured Matt may have gone to see him before heading to Cannon City. It was a slight chance, but still a chance.

Festus and Ruth arrived in Garden city in the wee hours of the morning. He headed for Haskin's stables. He knew that Haskin Brown would be there already, he was always an early riser. Always believed in getting started early before the heat of the day could settle in.

"Festus, you're here much earlier than we thought you'd be here." Haskin said.

"Morning, Haskin. Ruth and I made good time." Festus said. "Did Thad get here yet?" Festus said as he moved closer to the stable doors.

"Yes, yesterday morning. His stage got in bright and early. He's over at the Jail with Sheriff Petrie." He said taking the reigns of Ruth. "I'll take Ruth and give her a rub down and some oats and water, you go see the Marshal and Sheriff." He said leading Ruth into the stable.

Thad &amp; Sheriff Petrie sat at the table eating breakfast. There was an extra plate sitting on the table covered with a napkin. The door opened and Festus stepped inside.

"Well, it's about time you got yourself here you ole' coot." Tom said as he stood to greet Festus.

"How are you, Tom?" Festus asked him

"Good…good. You?" Tom responded.

"I'd be doin' a might better ifin' I'd a know where Mathew was." Festus said as he walked further into the room.

"Thad." He said excitedly as he walked over to the young man. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you ain't stopped growin'." Festus said and Thad smiled embarrassed.

"It's good to see you Festus." He said taking Festus's hand and shaking it. "I only wish it wasn't under these circumstances." Thad finished sadly.

"We saved you some breakfast, come on in and sit down and get some vittles in your belly. You've gotta be starving." Tom said moving aside to allow him to sit and eat.

"I ain't et in two days. I only stopped for Ruth to feed and water rest then headed out again." He said making his way over to the table. Thad and Tom followed.

About an hour later.

"I ain't too sure about that, Festus. Why would he go to Fort Barrymore. That fort has been abandoned along with the depot for fifteen years." Tom said.

"Spotted Hawk lives at the Depot." Festus said.

"I thought he was dead." Thad said surprised.

"Nope. He left the Troopers when he retired 20 years ago and took up residence at Fort Barrymore's depot. When the fort was abandoned, he stayed there. Tolt Mathew he liked the peace and quiet." Festus said to him.

"I don't know. Matt never did take a detour when he had some place to go." Tom told him.

"There are four major towns betwixt here and Ordway Colorado. And Sheriff Garrison telee-graphed everyone of those town's Marshals or Sheriffs looking for Mathew." Festus said solemnly.

"Do you think he's still alive?" Tom asked him

"He's got to be. He just has to be. He's got a family waiting for him back in Dodge." Festus said sadly. The three men stopped on that somber thought.

"I hear the Marshal has a son." Tom said gently.

"Yeah, Mathew Galen Dillon." Festus said proudly. "I'm his God-father." The silence was sad and awkward.

They had decided to take a day so that Festus and Ruth could rest. Then they would head out early in the morning for Fort Barrymore. Thad decided to take a walk through town. Festus had gone to check on Ruth, making sure she was happy.

As Thad came out of Rook Morgan's a restaurant across from the Jail, he noticed a wagon entering town on the West end. He saw how big the man was on the front seat. It caught him by surprise at first, then he realized why. As they got closer, Marshal Dillon sat in the wagon, driving it. Beside him, was a dark haired woman, who had her arm entwined with the big Marshal. He just stared in astonishment as the wagon past him, heading down Garden St. towards the East. Jack pulled the wagon up in front of the Grande Hotel. He put the brake on, wrapped the reigns around the brake handle. Jack climbed down than turned around and helped Isabelle down. "Belle, why don't you see if you can get us a room at that hotel and I'll get the team settled in at the stable." Jack said to her as Thad came closer.

"Okay, Jack. Don't be too long, Love." The dark haired woman's words stopped Thad in his tracks. She called him, Jack and then called him, Love. His mind began to whirl about. Thad stood there for a moment as Isabelle disappeared inside the Hotel. Jack noticed the tall young man standing there.

"Is something wrong, Mr.?" Jack asked Thad.

"Umm..no, I'm Thad Greenwood, I just thought you looked familiar. But I was mistaken." He said feeling a bit out of place. What was he supposed to do? The Marshal didn't even know his name.

"I'm Jack Lang." Jack said and Isabelle came back to his side. "This is my wife, Isabelle." He said introducing them. Thad awkwardly took his hand and then Isabelle's hand.

"Hello." Isabelle said suspiciously. Thad noticed it and pretended not to have noticed it.

"Hi." Thad replied.

"Mr. Greenwood here thought I looked familiar." Jack said to Isabelle.

Thad immediately saw the alarm in her eyes. "Yeah, well, you're big like Amos but, well, Amos isn't any kind of a good lookin' man." Thad said trying not to be so mean.

"Amos?" Isabelle asked suspiciously

"Amos Scully, he's a trapper from up North. Don't come down here but once every two or three years. I haven't seen him in over two years, kind of wondering where he is." He said, easing Isabelle's suspicion. "Didn't mean to bother you, Mr. Lang, Ma'am." He said tipping his hat to her.

"No bother, Mr. Greenwood." Isabelle said. "My husband and I have been traveling for three weeks. We are rather tired, dusty and a bit hungry." She said smiling up at Thad.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. Nice to meet you." Thad said as he headed off towards Mrs. Bellemont's Boarding house down the road. He realized that something was fishy. Isabelle Lang was suspicious of them, and she seemed scared when He was talking to Matt. 'Something was going on.' He thought to himself and he decided he better find Festus and Tom and let them know what was going on.

TBC

Sorry ya'll but I've gotta stop here. Hope you enjoy this. And please do review if you have time. Thanks everyone.

Kathleen Russell


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, I'm sorry to have taken so long to get back to this story. I'm usually very good at doing this on a weekly basis, but things are a little more crazy in my life right now. So, let's get back to this story. No more chit chat. Thank you for reading

Thad headed away from "Jack" and Isabelle. Smiling, he hoped he had not said too much to make her suspicious. He looked back to see them walking arm in arm into the Hotel as he headed down the street towards Mrs. Bellemont's boarding house where he was staying. Once they were inside, he waited a few moments then passed the boarding house and continued down the street to the Jail where he knew Festus was, still talking with Tom. Thad entered the jail to the two men laughing and joking about fishing trips when he came into the jail. Both men saw the look of surprise on Thad's face and the painless to his skin.

"Thad…you alright, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Tom said as Thad stepped into the office.

"More like a missing Marshal." Thad said without thinking.

Festus jumped up from his seat and rushed towards him. "Where?" He said going for the door. Thad grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Hold on a minute, Festus. You can't just go out there and confront him." Thad said hurriedly.

"What…What's the matter with you, Thad?" Festus said pulling from his grasp and stepping back as Tom rose to his feet.

"This is what we've been working for, to find Matt Dillon." Tom said.

"But his ain't Matt Dillon." Thad said. "Least not as far as he knows." Thad said softly.

"What in tarnation are you goin' on about." Festus asked him angrily.

"I'm talking about the Marshal not being the Marshal. I'm talking about him not answering to Matt Dillon but thinking his name is Jack. I'm talking about our Marshal arriving here in a wagon with a dark haired woman who claims to be his wife." Thad said feeling the anger rising in his own gut.

"Wait a minute, is Mathew out there or not?" Festus asked him.

"He is, but he's not." Thad said somewhat confused.

"Dang it, Thad Greenwood, stop talkin' in circles. What do ya mean by that…he is but he ain't." Festus said pointing his finger at Thad.

"He doesn't remember who he is. He didn't recognize me, Festus." Thad pleaded with Festus.

"What do mean?" Festus said not understanding.

"Festus, if you stop jumpin' about I'm gonna explain it to you." Thad said as Festus tried for the door again. He stopped and looked up at the young man. "Marshal Dillon doesn't know his name. He must've had some kind of accident. He didn't even recognize me." Thad said anxiously.

"You mean like Tibby Young bout ten years back?" Festus asked him.

"Yes." Thad said defeatedly.

"He ain't never got his memory back. He thought he was some dang gummed gunfighter and got himself killed." Festus said.

"Well, Marshal Dillon thinks he's Jack Lang, a farmer, I think and married to another woman." Thad told them. They just stared at him with blank eyes.

"Dang it." Festus said angrily. "What about Miss Kitty…What about Mattie?" He said his arms flailing about like a mad man. "What we gonna tell Miss Kitty, Thad?"

"The truth." Tom said soberly.

"I think Tom's right, but not in a telegram. We need to go to Dodge and speak with her in person." Thad said.

"We can't just leave Mathew to that woman. Who knows where she's gonna be taken him." Festus said. Just then the door opened to a tall figure, quite familiar to all three men. Jack smiled as he entered the Jail.

"Which one of you fellas is the Sheriff?" Jack said.

"I am. I'm Tom Petrie, how can I help you, Mr.?" Tom asked inquiring about his name.

"Jack….Jack Lang. I'm traveling with My wife, Belle. We're heading east through Dodge City to Greensburg Kansas. We're going to buy some land there and start a ranch." Jack said as Tom offered him a chair.

Festus looked at Thad. Who looked at him wondering what was next.

"I was wondering if maybe you could help me out. I'm looking for a quide. I had heard about the recent problems with bandits and such. Not to mention Indian raids." He said looking at the three men. They tried not to stare at him but it was hard. He looked at them blankly as though he had never met them. And Jack had never met them.

"Well, there hasn't been an Indian raid in these parts for at least five years. Most of the Indians in the area are peaceful tribes." Tom said.

"Yes, that's what I was told, but you see…my wife…well she's afraid. I think she'd feel a little more at ease if we had a guide." Jack said.

"Well, ifin' your looking for a guide, I'd be more 'en happy to do so." Festus said standing up and smiling at the big man.

Jack just looked at him questioningly. "Oh, pardon me, Mr. Lang, this is Festus Hagen." Tom said as Jack stood up and raised his hand to shake Festus'.

"I'm sure that would be fine, but we don't have much money. I couldn't pay you till I got a job in Dodge and made a bit." Jack said apologetically.

"I don't want no money, Mr. Lang." Festus said not realizing how suspicious Matt had become.

"Oh, Mr. Lang, let me introduce you again, you see Festus Hagen is the Deputy Marshal of Dodge City. He's heading out, I believe you said in two day, right, Festus?" Tom nudged him.

"Yeah, I should be finished with my business by then." Festus chimed in.

"You don't mind us tagging along, Mr. Hagen?" Jack asked him.

"It's a good two days ride to Dodge, ifin' I don't gotta eat my own cookin', I ain't got no problem with you and the Mrs. taggin' along." Festus said and Jack shook his hand heartily.

"Thank you, Mr. Hagen." Jack said heading for the door.

"Mr. Lang, we'd get along a lot better ifin' you call me Festus." He said

"Festus, we'll be ready by dawn in two days." Jack said as he left the Jail.

"Two days, why two days, Tom?" Thad asked

"Because two day'll give you enough time to get to Dodge and explain to Doc and Kitty and the rest of the townsfolk what's going on." Festus answered for Tom.

"Oh, right. I'll head out soon as I get something to eat and get my horse saddled." Thad said heading for the door. He took his hat off of the rack. "How about you two join me for breakfast." He asked and the men followed him without speaking.

Doc sat with Kitty and Newly at Del Monicos. Kitty held her son in her arms. He was fast asleep. She had a full plate of food before her and had barely touched anything.

"Miss Kitty…why don't you let me hold that littlin' while you have something to eat?" Newly said to her.

"No. I'm not really hungry." She said looking at the baby.

"Now, you listen to me, Miss, you hand that youngin' over to his Uncle Newly and eat some of that food, before you get yourself too sick to take care of him, let alone yourself." Doc said sternly.

"Doc, it's not all that bad." Kitty started, but the look on Doc's face told her all she wanted to hear. She must have looked rather haggard if he were trying to push her into eating.

"Umm, Newly would you mind, holding Mattie for a little bit?" She asked him.

Newly stood up and took the sleeping baby into his arms and sat down. Kitty slowly began to eat, taking small bites, but it would be enough to nourish her and make doc stop fussing. Her mind was on other matters. Like her missing husband. Where was he? Was he alive and well?

Newly looked down at Mattie. "He sure is a handsome little youngin'." He said.

"Of course he's gonna have good looks. His mama is a raving beauty." Doc said.

"Oh please, doc, I am not." Kitty said sipping the tea. "He gets his good looks from his…father." She said a bit sadly. "And his grandpa." She said kissing Doc on the cheek.

Kitty gently placed Mattie in his cradle and she lay down on the bed. The tears began to fall as she fell into a light sleep. Her dreams were filled with the man who had changed her life, the moment she had met him.

She climbed out of the coach, reaching for the bag that was almost bigger than herself. She headed for the hotel, when a kid came running around the corner then a large man came chasing after him, knocking her flat on her bottom. She sat in the dirt and looked up at the big man. Dark curls hung around his face as he glared at her, completely embarrassed by what had occurred. Her head was spinning as Doc came running over. "You alright, Miss?" Doc said kneeling down beside her.

"I'm..I'm not sure. My head is spinning." She said. Matt knelt down.

"I'm real sorry, Miss." He said taking her hand and gently pulling her to her feet. The electricity that ran through her hand and up her arm down into her belly. Kitty looked up into the blue eyes that twinkled and fainted in his arms.

"Don't just stand there holding her, let's get her up to my office." Doc told Matt who leaned down to lift the tiny woman into his arms.

The next thing she remembered was waking up with him sitting beside her, waiting for her to wake. She knew at that Moment that she had fallen in love with him. She heard him tell Doc that she was just a kid. But she was 17 years old and she had lived on her own since she was about 14 years old. She was no kid by any means. The next three years…she had teased and flirted with Matt until he too lost his heart to love. It had been the three years of her life.

She remembered the first time she had taken him into her bed. Matt new she was a virgin, even though he knew she had worked in saloons for a while. She had never given any man, that privilege.

Gently he untied the strings of her corsette and helped her out of it. Every inch of skin he had revealed was covered with a gentle kiss. Her breast rose and fell with the excitement she was feeling as he undressed her down to her chemise. Beneath that, she was naked. Matt stood wearing his long underwear and he watched as she helped relieved him of the rest of his clothing. He then gently lifted the chemise over her to reveal her completely to his eyes. Her skin was pure alabaster, sprinkled lightly with freckles. Her well endowed breast tipped with rosey nipples, that his mouth longed to taste. Without saying a word, he leaned down and took her nipple into the recesses of his hot mouth. She felt the tingling begin low in her belly and work it's way down between her legs, gasping as his hand slid between her legs to caress inner thigh and move slowly to it's real target. Kitty gasped and grabbed a hold of his shoulder as his finger slide between her nether lips. Her head fell back as his finger traced the growing bud and the fire began to spread in her body. He lifted her and laid her onto the bed, then lifted her legs and moved down, until he was looking at the one prize he had been wanting for so long. His hot lips kissed her inner thigh and Kitty watched as his mouth moved down to her female area. She gasped in surprise and fear as his tongue licked at her. "Ohhhh…oh Matt." She cried throwing her head back as his tongue dove deeper within her. "Ohh…please." She cried as he gently slid one finger in her tightness. She gasped and thrust her hips forward wanting the intruding finger deeper within her. Matt began to work her bud and inner walls with great vigor. Without realizing what she was doing, she thrust her lower body against his working mouth. Her body felt as though it were going to rip apart and she pushed the feeling in her lower body, needing some kind of release. Then suddenly she gasped, thrusting her head back into the pillows and felt herself go liquid as fluids ran from her body and around Matt's fingers. He pulled his fingers from her, knowing now that she was wet and ready for him. Climbing up her body, he kissed every inch of her. He looked down at her and gently took her hand and wrapped it around his instrument.

"Guide me into you." He told her. She gently led him to her waiting entrance and Matt slid into her tight channel. The fire in both of them built slowly then ignited into a blazing fire. Kitty cried out as he pounded into her pliant body. His fingers slipped between them and he started the fire in her belly again, by vigorously rubbing her bud. Kitty's eyes rolled back as her body convulsed against Matt's and they both fell into a heap on the bed.

Crying, she longed for the feel of her husband between her thighs. Feel his love as he made her his for all eternity.

Ok, so I'm gonna leave ya here. Hopefully you won't have to wait for the next installment. But please understand that I've been extremely crazy with life. I hope you like this installment and that it meets your requirements. Keep the reviews coming. PLEASE. Thank you for following my story.

P.S. I wanted to get this posted so forgive the grammatical errors and such.

K.R.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I know that Kitty Russell was, according to the studio, was a tainted woman. Or more to the point, a whore. But not in my eyes. As a kid, I only saw a strong woman who owned her own business, held her ground against anyone including any man. Yet she was beautiful and feminine. And a lady. We left off with Kitty daydreaming about Matt.

Thad wasn't quite sure how to explain things to Kitty and Doc. Matt had been gone almost four months. There hadn't been any word or sight of him since he had left Dodge. But he road hard and fast. Only stopping to allow his horse a rest and feed and water. He had good news, but the good news was wrapped in bad news and he wasn't too sure how he was going to break it to her.

Kitty sat at her desk, staring at Doc and Thad as if they had lost their minds. "You can't be serious?"

"Kitty, honey, it's the only thing to do. If Matt has lost his memory…we have to go along with this plan. It's for his own good." Doc told her.

Kitty angrily got up and paced. "How am I supposed to pretend to not know him. He's my husband. The father of my child. And you want me to pretend I don't know him? I can't! I won't!" She turned from the men, crying into her hands.

Doc got up and walked over to her. He turned her around and sat her in a chair. Then knelt down beside her. "Kitten, you remember three years back, when Mace Gore and his rowdies rode into Dodge." He said waiting for her to look up at him. She sniffed than shook her head yes. "It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, lie to you and let you think Matt was dead, but we had to give him time to heal. Otherwise, Gore would have killed him." He said sadly.

"I remember, Doc." She said her voice shakey.

"This is just like that. We have to do this for Matt's own good. If we try to force the issue, we could do more damage than good. It killed me to lie to you, but he survived and Mace Gore was defeated. Would you rather he perhaps remember and maybe do some irreversible damage or would you rather he be healthy and alive." Doc pleaded.

"But…Doc….I love him. How am I supposed to watch him with another woman. A woman whom he married while sick. How am I supposed to just pretend to not know him." She sobbed.

Thad knelt down beside her. "You just have to Miss Kitty. For Marshal Dillon's sake." He said to her. It was destroying both him and Doc to see so much pain in those beautiful blue eyes.

"Thad, why don't you get word around, have the entire town meet us at the town hall. We'll tell them the situation and have them pass it on to their neighbors who are unable to get into town." Doc said looking over at him. He saw the same pain in Thad's eyes as he knew was in his own. They both love Kitty so much and it was breaking their hearts to break hers.

"I love him. I don't want…I don't want to cause him anymore pain. But, Mattie…..oh Matt." She cried as she hid her face in her hands.

Thad slowly stood up and headed out of the office. Within two hours, he had a better part of the town hauled into the town hall. Kitty sat with Doc and Bess and Rob Ronniger. Mattie lay sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms.

The room was a mass of confusion and questions being shouted all at once. Festus called for quiet but no one was listening to him. Angrily he pulled out his pistol, opened it and emptied the cartridges into his free hand, closed it then banged the butt of the pistol on the desk four quick and loud times. The room began to quiet down.

"Alright, everybody, just listen on up." Festus said as Thad stood beside him

"You've all heard the entire store that Festus and Thad have told you about. Marshal Dillon was injured in some form of accident. He has no recollection of who he really is." Doc said.

"He don't know who he is?" One man in the back questioned

"No. He doesn't, that's what we're trying to tell you. We need everyone to go along with his current identity, as though he were a stranger to us all. We have to pretend not to know him at all." Doc said.

"What for, Doc. Wouldn't it be better ifin' we tried to prod his memory." Burke asked as he stood up. But before he could answer, Pete Thompkins stood up.

"What about Jamie Doogan. He murdered my daughter, the Marshal was on his way to testify, but because he never made it, that animal was set free. My Sarah is still dead and my wife is still mourning her. And you want me to pretend that the one man who could have ended the nightmares is a stranger, for HIS own sake. I don't give a damn about Dillon. And I'm not going along with this plan of yours." Thompkins said angrily. "If it hadn't been for him, she'd be…."

"What John…she'd be what? Alive? You know dang well, the Marshal warned you about Jamie. He didn't like the boy to begin with but you just ignored the Marshal's warnings. So don't go blaming Matt for the death of your daughter. You've got no one to blame but your own stupidity." Doc said angrily.

"Doc?" Kitty whispered from her seat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, John, I didn't mean it." Doc apologized.

"I don't care if you did or didn't Doc. I'm not going to play along with this game. I don't give a damn about your friend the Marshal." Thompkins swore as he sat back down to the room yelling and threatening him.

"You'll do it, Thompkins, or you will find yourself in a cell, hogtied and gagged ifin' that's what it takes." Festus said angrily.

"You can't do that, you're not the Marshal." He spat back at him.

Festus moved and got right in his face and John stood up to meet him. "I'm the only law you have right now. And if and when Matt Dillon gets his memory back, you can take that up with him. But until then, I'm it." Festus said..his nostrils flaring. Mr. Thompkins backed down. He had never seen Festus so riled up, but he knew it wouldn't do to push the matter at this moment.

"Everyone, please, let Doc finish." Thad said.

Doc looked over at Kitty holding Mattie. "there ain't a one of you here that has more to lose than that woman over there, holding her son, Mathew Galen Dillon. She has her whole world to lose…and yet for the sake of the man she loves, she would allow him to leave Dodge if need be. Matt has had a severe injury to his head. Now you all remember Tibby Young, he was one of the kindest gentlest souls around, until he was injured in a mining accident. He lost his memory and came out of it thinking he was some gun fighter with the fastest gun. He called Billy Watts out and killed him. Then he called out that gunslinger, Jubal Cane. Cane killed him quick as lightning. Weren't nothing Matt could do about, Tibby called Cane out."

"Is the Marshal a gunslinger?" One of the folks asked

"Oh God help us if he is, he's quicker than Cane ever was." Another panicked townsfolk said.

"Quiet!" Thad yelled. Kitty looked at Doc who saw the pain and anguish in her blue eyes.

"No. Our Marshal…He believes he's a farmer." Doc said.

"What? A farmer." One of the men said and they all laughed.

"That's no worry." Another said making light of everything.

"No worries, Mr. Campbell. Perhaps it's not a worry to you, but it is to me. That's my husband we're talking about. Not just the Marshal, whom might I remind you has gone above and beyond the call of this job. Each and everyone of you owe him a debt of gratitude. The least you can do is play along until he gets his memory back." Kitty said angrily to the crowd. Bess stood up and wrapped arm around Kitty who still held her sleeping son in her arms. Gently Bess set her back in the chair and sat down beside her.

"Okay…I see no reason why we can't go along with this. Michael McKenna said as he stood up. "You all know me and the trouble my son had when he was going to meet up with his cousin, Hank Wallick, the bank robber. Matt rode after them and pulled Nick out of the gang, before they could leave the state of Kansas. Wallick and his gang were all killed three days later in a shoot out with the posse. My son Nick would have been killed as well. I owe him this much at least. I'm in, Festus, you can count on me and mine." Mike said.

"Yeah, me too." Another man spoke up and soon the room followed and they had agreed upon the scheme to protect the Marshal.

"Miss Kitty?" Mike said looking at her and the child. "This can't be too pleasant for you. My farm is an hours ride from here and my Sarah would sure love the company, if you decide not to be here for this." He said kneeling down and smiling gently at her.

"Thank you, Michael." She started but Doc interrupted her.

"That's a great idea, Kitty." Doc said.

"No. I'm staying here, in town." She said determined

"But Kitty." Doc started.

"No. Doc. I'm staying here. If nothing else, I'll see him once more before he leaves us, forever." She said as the tears fell down upon her cheek. Bess gently hugged her as she cried.

TBC

Hope this wasn't too bad of a place to stop it. Thank you for your patience. I am sorry to take so long for each installment though.

KR


	9. Matt's Love Story 9

Okay, here's another chapter. I'm sorry it's taking so long, but my computer died and I'm using a friends at this time. Enjoy.

KR

Kitty woke to her son cooing away in his cradle. Getting up, she slipped the thin robe on and went to the bottom of the bed, where the handmade cradle sat with her beautiful cherub faced son. She sat on the bottom of the bed and laid on her side, looking over at the child in the cradle. His cheeks were a warm color of pink and his skin had a hint of an olive complexion like Matt's. His eyes were a deeper blue than his fathers. Doc said they were almost as blue as her own, but she thought his were much bluer and larger. His eyes were like his father's. She could get lost in them. Mattie looked up at his mother and smiled. "So, you're awake are you?" She said smiling at the little man. "You look like you're daddy. And you're going to be an early riser like him too, huh?" She smiled as she got up and knelt beside the cradle to pick him up. "Let's get you changed, and fed and then bathed. How does that sound, my little one?" She asked him as his head moved against her breast..his mouth searching for nourishment. "Okay, maybe eat first, then bathe and cleaned." She said as she sat on the rocker and slid her hand into her nightgown to pull her breast free. Mattie latched on immediately and began to suckle. As her son nursed from her breast, she looked out the window as the son had not rose fully yet. Matt would be coming into town sometime today. Or, Jack Lang. She had to remember, his name was Jack Lang. Not Matt Dillon.

Festus and Jack cleaned up the campsite and set the horses in place. Isabelle cleaned the pans and dishes then put them away and got herself ready for the last part of the trip to Dodge. She didn't know how long they would stay in Dodge or even if she'd like it, but anyplace away from that little run down good for nothing shack and away from the real, but dead Jack Lang would be a lot better. Jack gently lifted her to her seat on the wagon. Festus was watching them and climbed on ole' Ruth. He didn't like that woman, no how. There was something more to this story than he knew and he was a'fixin' to find out.

Kitty had gone for an early morning ride. Mattie was with Ma Smalley for the day. Kitty was hoping to miss the Lang's entrance into Dodge. She had rode out to the Bailey Farm house that she had put money down on. She wanted to buy the little farm house for $500.00. But the owner was not sure what they wanted to do, so she loaned them money to fix it up and make their final decisions when they were ready. They had asked her to come out to the farm that morning and had told her that for the balance of $300.00 they would sell it to her. They had fixed it up quite a bit, but had decided that heading back east was the best plan for them. Mrs. Bailey's father was old and had a huge cattle ranch up east that he wanted Mr. Bailey and his three boys to inherit. So they decided to sell the farm to her. The papers had been drawn up a few weeks back and they signed them as did Kitty. The small farm was only about one half mile from town. In fact, Kitty could see the small ranch from her back porch at the Long Branch. This was the first piece of good news she had had since Matt's disappearance. Reluctantly she headed back for town. She figured they'd be in Dodge and probably getting a room at the Dodge House and she would not have to see them. As she entered from the West end of Dodge, she saw the wagon coming around the bend from the East with Festus riding along side. She was so engrossed at the sight of Matt on the wagon, and the raven haired woman beside him, that she hadn't noticed the two men fist fighting. Suddenly Jonas came flying out of nowhere and struck Kitty's Mare, causing the horse to buck and take off uncontrollably.

Isabelle was standing by the wagon with Jack as the horse and woman raced by with shouts of runaway horse to follow. Jack grabbed a man from his horse and pulled him off of it and quickly mounted the steed taking off after the woman and her horse. It seemed to take forever and he didn't know why he had gone after a perfect stranger, she was one of the townsfolk, shouldn't the Deputy have done this. Raced through his mind as he began to catch up with the woman her horse. He suddenly wrapped his arm around her small waist and pulled her from the horse onto the one he was riding. Blue eyes, met even bluer eyes and he felt his breath constrict in his chest as he looked at her. She muttered something, probably thank you, before she passed out in his arms. Lifting her up onto the horse further, he gently trotted the horse, his arm holding her tightly to his chest as not to injure her further. When they were just about outside of town, she began to wake up and moaned in pain. She looked at him again and passed out once more. Jack threw his leg over the horse under her and carefully slid off of the horse, keeping her tucked against her chest. He walked the rest of the way into Dodge carrying the unconscious woman. As he entered the edge of Dodge, Newly came rushing over as did many others.

"I'll take her, mister." Newly said reaching to take her.

"Just point me to your Doctor's office and I'll get her there." Jack said holding tightly to the small woman in his arms. He noted how slender she was. Her waist was small and her hips nicely rounded. He then looked at the steps as he slowly followed the man, Newly and realized that she man have been slight in figure in most places, and noticed that she was a very well endowed woman. As he looked down at her face, his heart skipped a beat. Her skin was ivory with a slight amount of freckles gracing her nose and cheeks. Not enough to make her unattractive, but enough that she seemed even more beautiful. Her lips were soft and pink, unlike Belle's whose lips were darker in color from the sun and dry do to the heat. Newly opened the door and Jack followed him into the room.

"What happened?" Doc said rushing to them.

"Doc, this is Mr. Lang. Her horse was startled and took off with her on it. Mr. Lang went after Kitty and rescued her." Newly said.

Doc scratched his head as he remembered that this was Jack Lang, not Matt Dillon. "Lay her over here." Doc said as he put his glasses on. He leaned over Kitty and checked her pulse and looked into her eyes. He then went over to his cabinet. Returning to her with smelling salts. "Thank you for bringing her up here, but I can handle it from here." Doc said walking past Jack Lang.

"Come on, Mr. Lang, I'll buy you a beer for saving Miss Kitty." Newly said as he lead Jack out of the office and down the stairs.

Doc leaned over and gently waved the salts under her nose. Kitty coughed twice then opened her eyes. He smiled at her as he helped her sit up. "Doc?"

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked her and she threw her legs over the table.

Thinking for a moment, she looked up at him in fear and then the tears began. "I'm sorry, Doc." She said as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her. "The horse….Jinks and Toby….oh, God, when I saw his face, I fainted. It just overwhelmed me." She cried.

"There…there." Doc said. "You said, Jinks and Toby, they were fighting again weren't they and they startled your mare?" He asked.

"Yes." Then the tears began harder. "I didn't expect to feel so much pain just seeing him, but the fact that he didn't know who I was, it just hit me hard." Kitty confessed.

"Maybe you should take Mattie and go to Bess'. You know that she and the kids would love nothing more than to take care of you and Mattie." Doc said.

"I know, Doc, but I can't. I just can't." She said sadly. "I just need to stay here. If there's a chance that he'll remember, I need to be here." She said terrified out the fact that she might very well loose him.

TBC

I am going to stop here. I hope this chapter keeps you coming back. You will have to forgive me, but I'm sending this from my friends computer as mine is having problems. It's lucky I didn't throw it up against the dang wall. Thank you again for reading.

Kathleen Russell


	10. Matt's Love Story 10

Okay, I'm thinking this will be the last chapter, but we won't know until I get to the end. I'm visiting my friend and it's early and she and hubby are still asleep. So let's see how much I can get done before they wake up. By the way: this one is definitely rated XXX. I'm hoping that is does not offend anyone, but I had to get down and definitely dirty.

Jack came down the steps and looked for Belle, seeing her standing on the side walk waiting for him. She smiled when their eyes met and he flashed her a crooked grin. As he made his way to her, several people stopped him and thanked him for what he did. He finally made his way to his wife and she smiled at him. "My hero." She said as she kissed him on the cheek and he gently took her hand and they headed for the hotel.

That evening Jack and Isabelle entered DelMonicos. There were several patrons already in there including Doc, Festus, Newly and Thad. They were sitting together and chatting. Jack took his hat off and saw a free table only a few feet from the four men he had met before. He lead Belle over to the table and people stopped and stared at them. Festus realizing that the two were feeling uncomfortable stood up and spoke. "What ya'll ganderin' at. Ain't you ne'er seen a real life hero before?" He said to break the cold looks and there were smiles and cheers for Jack Lang. Jack and Belle relaxed and headed for the table. The waiter was there immediately with a small menu and handed one to Jack.

"I'll get ya some coffee?" He asked.

"Yes, that's good. Thank you." Jack said looking at the menu. He then looked up at Festus who was busy chattin' with doc. "Pardon me, Festus, I was just wondering, who was that woman anyway. I mean this town seems so grateful for my helping her." Jack said to Belle's surprise.

"That is Miss Kitty…um, well Mrs. Dillon. She's married to our Marshal." Festus said.

"Marshal Dillon? We haven't met him, have we?" Belle asked Jack.

"No Ma'am, you haven't yet. He's up north near the Canadian border, tracking a killer. But the Marshal is expected back soon. I hope." Newly said the last two words under his breath.

"Oh." She said softly. "He must be some Marshal for the town to take care of the Mrs. in such a way." She said and Jack just listened.

"Yup, he surely is. But Miss Kitty is a special woman too. She owns the Long Branch Saloon," Festus said.

"A saloon, and that makes her something special. She's a saloon owner." She said a bit appalled.

"Miss Kitty is a saloon owner but she's more than that. She's a good business woman, a good friend to the rest of us, who don't have much. She gave my husband a job when no one else would hire him and even loaned us the money for a small cabin, until we got on our feet without expecting it to be paid with interest or anything." Carol Jenkins said from the table beside theirs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." Belle said.

"I know, but I just wanted you to understand. Most people won't even give ya a chance to make good, but she does. She's helped a great many people in her young lifetime. And this town truly respect and yes, love her." Carol said as her husband gently took her hand and smiled at her.

"She sounds like quite a woman." Jack said softly. "You're town is lucky to have someone who is kind and giving like that." He said just as the doors opened and the beautiful redhead stood in the door holding her son in her arms. She hadn't realized that Matt/Jack would be there. Taking a deep breath she entered the restaurant and headed for Doc and the others. She walked over to Jack and his wife. Jack stood and Belle just looked at her. She was a beautiful woman and Belle couldn't help but feel a little dowdy next to her. The woman held a small bundle against her breast and Belle smiled at her and the child.

"Mr.?" Kitty played the game well.

"Lang, Jack Lang, and this is my wife Belle." He said introducing them. Belle stood up and smiled and reached her hand out to Kitty's. Kitty kept her hurt from her eyes.

"How do you do? It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Dillion" Belle said as Kitty took her hand.

"The pleasures all mine and please, call me Kitty. This is my son Mathew Galen Dillon." Kitty said softly. Taking her hand and shaking it.

"Would you like to join us?" Belle said seeing her husband was smiling at the little bundle that was cooing away.

"Thank you, but Mattie and I are going to join his grandpa and uncles." She took a deep breath. "You're welcomed to join us if you'd like." Kitty said praying that they would not. It was hard enough for her as it was.

"Jack?" Belle said.

"Sure, why not." He said to Kitty's extreme discomfort. Her heart was in her throat, but she smiled and turned to Doc and the others as Newly and Thad brought another table over to theirs for Jack and Belle. Kitty said to Doc's left, with Festus on her left. Than Belle next to him. Thad and Newly were across from them with Jack sitting across from Belle.

They began in quiet but Festus started up the conversation.

"Jack, where about you lookin' to settle down?" Festus asked him.

"Well we were heading towards El Dorado Kansas, by the border of Missouri. Belle has kin in Missouri and she would like to see her Mama again. She's getting up there in age so." Jack said.

"My mother lives outside of Woodson so it's not too far to travel to from El Dorado." Belle said.

At that moment, Mattie decided to fuss and cry. Doc stood up. "Why don't you let me try, Kitty?" Doc said reaching out for Mattie. She smiled as she handed her fussing son to Doc. "Hey now little man, you gonna fuss when you're ole' grandpa's got ya?" He said as the baby continued to fuss. But Mattie would not be consoled. Jack stood up and went to Doc.

"Mind if I try, I need the practice." He said glancing at Belle who feigned embarrassment. They were all shocked, but Newly found his voice first.

"Congratulations!" He said and the rest chimed in. Kitty tried to smile, but Belle noticed it. And she knew something was wrong but she saw Jack take the baby and sit down and start talking to him. The baby cooed and quieted down.

"You're a natural, Mr. Lang." Kitty said trying to keep her calm.

"My husband always did love children. And now that we have one on the way, he'll finally have the family he's always wanted." Belle said and she smiled at Kitty who smiled brightly back at her. The woman didn't know who Jack really was and she knew that he wasn't Jack Lang. And now Kitty knew she was playing a very dangerous game. What did she really want with Matt? Kitty smiled as Jack continued to talk to Mattie and she drank her tea and smiled once more at Belle.

"You're very lucky, Mrs. Lang, to have a husband who is a natural. Not all men are made for children. Right Festus." Kitty said jokingly trying to keep her cool when talking about Jack.

Doc and the others smiled in agreement, but could not believe her words. Kitty had found the strength in her to go along with this charade. They continued with their dinner, Jack now holding a sleeping Mattie. He seemed almost reluctant to give the baby up. Kitty had continued to mostly push her food around on her plate as the conversation went from farming to hunting and the right way to build a cabin. Taking a deep breath, she decided she had finally had enough and stood up. "If you will excuse me, I think Mattie and I will head home. It's time for his bath and off to bed." She said getting up. Jack brought Mattie around the table and handed him to her. "Thank you." She said softly trying not to look into his eyes.

"I'll walk you home, Miss Kitty." Festus said standing up. "Jack, Belle, it's been a pleasure." He said tipping his hat. Both Jack and Belle nodded to him.

Jack went back to his chair and sat down. Belle smiled at him and he returned the smile. "Miss Kitty seems so sad." She stated. "Is she alright?" She asked them.

"Well, the Marshal is hunting down a killer, and even if there isn't anyone faster with a pistol, there's always that chance." Thad said trying to confirm the earlier story.

Deep in thought, Belle saw Jack sitting looking at his plate. "What's wrong, Jack?" She said touching his hand.

"I was just thinking about what Thad said, it'd be a horrible thing if something happened to that little baby's father and he'd have to grow up without him." He said to her.

"Nothing's gonna happen to their Marshal, Jack." Belle tried to tell him.

"I know, but it's a dangerous job. I'm glad I'm just a dirt farmer." He said and she smiled at him and he at her.

Festus lead Kitty up to her room holding Mattie for her. They entered and as she faced the bed, she began to cry. Festus laid Mattie in his cradle then went over to her and gently held her in his arms until she calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry, I'm not much use these days, all I do is cry." She said as he lead her over to the chair and sat her down. He then went over and poured her a sherry which he knew she liked to drink once in a while. She had sometimes had a sherry down in the saloon before bed.

"Here ya go, Miss Kitty, just drink this down and you lay down and get some sleep." He said handing it to her. Kitty took the sherry and sipped it. "I'm gonna lock this here door. I'll tell Sam to make sure he don't bother ya none." He said heading for the door.

"Thank you, Festus." She said as he slowly opened the door and slipped out after engaging the lock.

Later that night.

Her small hands wrapped around his manhood, she gently moved her hand up and down onto him and he moaned watching the motion of her slender fingers. Her tongue darted out to taste the head of his manhood. Warm lips engulfed him and the heat of her mouth tortured him greatly. He moaned as the warm lips moved down further, taking him into her mouth. She continued this action until he was hard. She pushed him onto the bed and slowly straddled his hips. He watched as she lowered her body onto his, taking him into her hands and guiding him inside of her. Jack moaned as he disappeared deep within her, his hands on her waist as she began to move up and down on his rigid manhood. "Oh God!" He moaned as he thrust his head back into the pillow as he was lost in her tightness. As she leaned forward, he slowly opened his eyes and eyed her beautiful breast as they swayed back and forth in time to her movements. His eyes moved up over her rounded hips, slightly rounded belly, small waist, ample breast to her shoulders and then the red hair that hung over her shoulder. He looked up into the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Blue eyes met Bluer eyes and he gasped. Waking up in a cold sweat, he had hoped he hadn't woken his wife. His gut was burning and his manhood was hard and uncomfortable. Slowly he got out of bed and put his britches on. Without thinking, he opened the door and walked out of the room without his shoes or his shirt. Matt slipped out of the hotel without being seen by the sleeping man at the counter. He stood on the sidewalk and stared at the now closed saloon. He didn't know what he was doing, he walked across the street as if in a trance. Then around the back and up the back steps. What the hell are you doing? He asked himself, but his body felt like it was on fire and he needed to get to that woman. He reached up over the door frame above his head and pulled down a small black metal box. The lid flipped opened and inside there was a key. Looking at both in question, he placed the box back up there and used the key to open the door. Quietly he followed a familiar but unknown route. Slipping to the bedroom door, he looked at the door and used the same key to open it as well. The room was bathed in the light of the full moon. Lying on the bed, covered barely by the sheet, lay the red head sleeping peacefully. She was naked beneath the sheet and he knew this because her right full breast was bare to his eyes. He reached down to gently grasp the sheet and slowly pulled it off of her somehow without waking her. She moaned slightly as the cool air hit her warm body. Small goose bumps became visible. He unbuttoned his britches and climbed out of them and his long underwear. He knelt one knee on the bed and with one hand encouraged her legs apart in her sleep. She moved her left knee up and he moved his face closer to the dark red thatch of hair. Inhaling her scent, he closed her eyes. Then leaned down, gently pushing her folds apart as he dipped first one than a second finger deep inside her warmth. She moaned at the intrusion, but she did not wake up. His mouth latched onto the tiny bud under the folds and he heard her gasp slightly. He looked up, to see she was still asleep. His mouth devoured her woman hood and she began to thrust her hips forward into his mouth. She instinctively pulled her knees up around his head and thrust her breast forward as she gasped. She cried out as she came. Her eyes flew opened and she saw him kneeling there on her bed. The desperation sharp in his eyes. He looked wild with fear and pain. She saw how hard he was and gently reached out to grasp him, then lead him to her entrance. He slammed into her and she cried out. He clamped his hand over her mouth and held a finger to his mouth signaling her to be quiet. His hand still on her mouth, he pulled back then pressed harder and deeper into her. Tears slid down her eyes, it had been too long and he was such a big man in more ways than one. Removing his hand, his lips covered hers and she opened her mouth to his. Their bodies moved together in an age old story. Wrapping her thighs around his hips, he began to push harder and faster within her quivering walls. She gasped as he came closer to that part of her that caused her to explode into a million brilliant lights. She knew what was coming, he was going to push her right over that edge. She would scream and the town would come running. As if he had read her mind, he clamped his hand over her mouth, her hand over his, holding his tightly to her mouth. He thrust harder and deeper, hitting that spot and as if on cue, he too fell over, cringing in pain as he came so hard inside her that his body felt as if it burst into flames. He looked up at her, she blinked as the tears fell down her face. He looked into her sad eyes and she gently touched his cheek. He raped her. He had raped a woman. He had violated her. His head hurt. God did it hurt.

"M..Jack?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" he said in pain. "Oh, God, my head!"

"What's the matter?" She said as he turned over onto his back and held his head in agonizing pain. "I'll get Doc. Jack, I'll be right back." She said getting out of the bed and running for her cape. She ran out the door, buttoning the cape to mid thigh and ran down the stairs. The saloon was dark, but Kitty knew that place with her eyes closed. She made her way to the door and ran out heading for Doc's office.

Doc was up at the late hour, unable to sleep, he decided to do a little reading, but fell asleep sitting up in his chair. Kitty tapped hard enough on the window to wake him, but not hard enough to wake the town. Doc startled awake. "What? Who's there?" No answer and she tapped again. Doc walked over to the door and opened it. Kitty stood there, in her cape, the one side slid off her shoulder and her naked shoulder was bare to him. Her hair was a mess and her face was flushed. "What happened? Who did this to you?" He said pulling her into his office.

"Doc…" She gasped for breath. "He needs you." She said.

"Who needs me?" Doc asked confused.

"Matt…Jack, he's hurt." She said.

"I'll grab my bag and meet you over at the Dodge House…" He started but she interrupted him.

"No…he's not there. He's at the Long Branch…in…in my room." She said embarrassed. She looked down at the floor.

"Did he hurt you?" Doc asked but she didn't answer him. "I'll get my bag." He said as she could not look at him.

Doc grabbed his bag and then they headed out of the office and down the stairs heading inside the Long Branch. Kitty closed the doors behind them and went over to the bar to light the lamp sitting there as Doc stood by the door waiting for the lights. She had the first lamp lit and went over to the second one. She then went up stairs to her room. Matt lay on the bed on his back. He had his britches on, and had one arm flung over his eyes. "Jack, it's Doc Adams." He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"My head." He said in a raspy voice. They could hear the strain in it.

"Okay, let me take a look at you." Doc said pulling his arm away. He looked into Jack's eyes. "Kitty, I need a cold wet cloth." He told her. She went into her washroom and took a clean washcloth and dumped water into a basin and dropped the cloth into the cold water. She then took it out to Doc. Doc ringed the cloth out and then wiped Jack's face. He then laid the cool cloth over his eyes. "I'm gonna give you something for the pain." He said reaching over to pour some water from the pitcher into the glass beside the bed. He looked up at Kitty who stood there, terrified. Her cape still hanging half off of her. "This will help you rest some." He said dumping the powder into the glass of water and swirling the glass around to mix it some. "It's a new form of pain killers. It won't make you drowsy, but it should ease the pain some." He said helping Jack sit up and drink the water. "Good…good. You lay back and rest. And you," He said looking at Kitty. "I'm going down stairs to pour two drinks. Get dressed and meet me down there." Doc got up and Jack grabbed his arm.

"Did…did I hurt her?" He asked.

"You get some sleep." Doc told him. Jack laid back down as the pain kicked back in. He moaned and closed his eyes. Doc left the room and Kitty felt ashamed and dirty. But why? He was her husband after all.

Kitty dropped the cape and began to dress, her back to Jack who was supposed to be sleeping but was actually watching the woman dress. He watched as she put on layer after layer, but not bothering to put on her bottom undergarments. He smiled slightly. He laid back down and covered his eyes. 'He loved it when she didn't were her bloomers. It was easier that way.' Where the hell did that thought come from, Jack wondered. When she was dressed, she quickly combed and braided her hair pulling the braid over one shoulder and tying a blue ribbon on the bottom. Taking a deep breath she headed downstairs where Doc sat, sipping his whiskey and waiting for her. Doc stood as she made her way over to him. She sat down in the chair next to him. Doc handed her a glass and poured her some whiskey. Kitty took the shot glass and held it as he poured it. She took a sip then swallowed it quickly. He then poured her another one. She sat it down on the table, still unable to look him in the eyes. "Tell me what happened." Doc said.

"I'm…I'm not sure, but when I woke up, he was kneeling between my….my thighs, he looked frantic…there was fear and pain in his eyes," She stopped and sipped her whiskey as the tears fell down her cheek. "I couldn't refuse him, he was in so much pain. He…he climbed on top of me and…." She stopped and more tears fell.

"He raped you?" Doc said

"No!" She said excitedly. "No..Doc. I let him take me. I wanted him as much as he needed me. He's my husband…not some stranger….not Jack Lang. He's my husband, Matt." She said covering her face with her hands. "He didn't force me, Doc." She cried through her hands. "I feel so ashamed." She said.

Doc pulled her hands from her face. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. He's your husband and you are his wife." Doc confirmed.

"But, Doc, in his mind, he's a stranger, he's going to feel guilty and responsible. Oh God, what have I done?" She cried.

Doc handed her his handkerchief and she wiped at her eyes. Just then there was a knock on the saloon doors and then Festus opened the door entering the saloon with Belle following behind him. Belle was completely dressed but looked frantic.

"Doc, Miss Kitty," He said leading Belle over to them. "Doc, Mrs. Lang is looking for her husband, she woke up and he was gone. We done got Newly checking the west end of Dodge and Thad on the opposite side. But we ain't seen tail nor hide of him.

"He's upstairs in one of the rooms resting." Doc said.

"One of the rooms?" Belle said eyeing up Kitty.

"He's in my room, Belle." Kitty said standing up to meet her.

"So…you are a working girl. You're no better than a common whore. Did you seduce my husband." Belle said angrily. Kitty angrily stood up and was about to say something as Doc stood up and touched her hand.

"Now just a moment. I took him up there after encountering him staggering on the sidewalk." Doc lied. "He's had an episode of some sort, I gave him some pain powders and told him to rest." He finished.

"Why didn't you bring him to the Hotel?" She asked Doc.

"Have you seen the size of him next to me. He's a big man." Doc said.

"I think you're lying to protect her." Belle said. "But it doesn't matter. Please tell me what room my husband is in and I'll collect him and leave." She said.

"No!" Kitty said terrified. "I'm not letting you leave here with him." She said standing her ground.

The two women stared at each other, Kitty realizing what she had said, and Belle seemed to have caught on.

"I'm going to collect my husband and we are leaving." Belle said her hands on her hips. "Now move aside, or I'll not be responsible for my actions."

"I'm here, Isabelle." Jack said walking down the stairs buttoning the shirt he had found hanging on a hook in her room. As he made his way down the stairs, Newly and Thad came into the saloon and were surprised to see Jack standing there with Doc, Festus, Kitty and Belle. They slowly entered the room.

"Jack!" She said rushing to him and hugging him as he came down the final step. He gently took her by the shoulders.

"I'm sure glad you're alright, Jack." Festus said.

"I'm fine, Festus." Jack said leading Belle over to the others. She smiled and looked up at him. He maneuvered her till he was a bit closer to Kitty. "Newly would you mind escorting Isabelle to the Jail." Everyone looked at him in shock. "Isabelle Lang, you are under arrest for the murder of Jack Lang." Matt finally said, as he pushed her into Newly's custody. Kitty looked up at Matt and she knew he was back.

"Matt." She said in a soft whisper before her eyes filled with tears. He just smiled at her softly.

"Jack, you can't do this to me. What about the baby." She cried as Newly held onto her arm.

"My name is Matt Dillon. I'm a US Marshal and as for the child you may or may not be carrying, I doubt that it is mine. I'll have Doc check you over though." He said without feeling for her at least.

"No! I don't want him touching me." She said angrily.

"Fine, then the Doctor at the prison will check you over and if you are carrying my child, then I'll raise that child. I won't allow it to suffer your shame and pay for your crimes." He told her and her hands fell from her abdomen. She was shocked by the cruelty he was showing her.

"How can you do this to me?" She cried to him.

"How can I do this to you? What about what you've done to me?" He said angrily and moved towards her. Kitty's soft hand on his arm stopped him. "Newly please take her to the jail and place her in a cell. I'll wire Washington in the morning." He said as Newly guided her out of the saloon. Festus will you and Thad please do the final rounds before dawn?" He asked.

"Sure thang, Mathew." He said as he and Thad headed for the door. Festus stopped and looked back at them. "It sure is good to have you back, Mathew."

"Thank you Festus." He said to the two smiling men as they left the saloon. "Doc, if you don't mind, I really need to speak with Kitty." Matt said as he looked at her. Her head was still hanging down. He could see she was still trembling. Doc just smiled as he headed for the doors. Matt followed him and closed and locked the doors behind Doc. Matt walked back over to Kitty and swooped her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he headed up to their bedroom. She cried the entire way up to their room..

TBC

Okay, so I'm gonna stop here. There will be an Epilogue. I can't just leave it here and I'm heading home tonight so it will be a bit for the Ep. Hope this has made you very happy. It sure made me happy. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again. Here is the Epilogue I promised you. Hope it helps tie up loose ends. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Your reviews encourage all of us writers to continue.

KR 

Matt gently set Kitty on her feet. He then stood there looking at her and she kept her head down, feeling ashamed though she had no reason to be. "Take them off." He said softly to her and Kitty knew what he wanted. He wanted her to strip out of her clothing and show him the bruises and marks on her body. When she stood there before him, naked, he saw the red marks on her arms, breast and thighs. He had never meant to be so rough with her, but his insides were burning with an uncontrollable desire to be buried within her body. He felt ashamed for needing her so badly, but so relieved that she was there for him. "You're body was so familiar to me, that I couldn't understand why? That's when my head starting hurting. I couldn't figure out why you were so familiar to me." He said as he gently placed his hands on her naked hips. Matt pulled her to him and place his cheek against her naked belly. Kitty wrapped her arms around his shoulder and lowered her cheek to lay against the top of his head. It was at that time that Mattie decided to make soft noises from his cradle. Kitty stood up straight and looked down at Matt, who looked up at her. She reached over and picked up her pale pink robe and placed it on, tying it before she went over to the cradle and knelt down to pick up her son. She gently laid Mattie into his father's arms. Matt just stared at the little man. "I'm sorry. I should have been here for you when he was born." He said regretful.

Kitty knelt down in front of him. "It's alright. You're here now, Matt and that's all that matters." She said reaching up to touch his cheek. Matt smiled at her.

He was home and that's all that mattered.

Kitty walked along the sidewalk, pushing the carriage which held hers and Matt's son.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Dillon." Avery Barker said as he met up with her at the jail door. He held a telegram in his hands for Marshal Dillon. Kitty lifted Mattie out of the carriage. Avery opened the door and held it opened, allowing her to enter the jail before him with Mattie in her arms. Doc and Festus were sitting there having coffee and chatting with Matt.

"Good Morning, Kitty, Avery." Doc said as he got up and went to Kitty to take his grandson from her arms. He then took Kitty's arm and led her over to his recently vacated chair.

"Got a telegram here for you, Marshal." He said as he walked over to Matt and handed him the telegram. Matt reached in his pocket to give Avery a quarter and Avery thanked him then headed out of the jail. Matt looked at the telegram and opened it. Kitty and Doc were cooing and paying attention to Mattie, not realizing Matt's intense look. Kitty realized he was too quiet.

"Matt?" Kitty questioned

"It's from Hutchinson Prison, Belle's given birth and she's dying. She wants to see me." Matt said as he watched Kitty's emotions running across her face. She reached over and gently took her year old son from Doc's arms and he smiled at Mattie as he blew raspberries at his grandpa. Doc and Festus quietly left, leaving them to talk.

"So, what do you want to do?" Kitty asked Matt.

"Do you think Bess can look after Mattie for a few days while we go to Hutchinson and see what she wants?" He asked her.

"You want me to go with you?" She asked him.

"Of course I do. I love you. You, are my wife." He said gently reaching up and taking his son from her arms. Kitty smiled and was happy that he was not trying to keep her from this. She wrapped her arm around his waist as he pulled her tightly against his chest.

The trip to Hutchinson was long, but they were together again and nothing was going to change that. Not even Belle's child.

Matt wasn't sure what to expect. It had been six months since he had seen Belle and he wasn't sure about her baby being his or not. He knew that he did have a relationship with her under the pretense of him being her husband. But now, he was back where he belonged, with his one true love, Kitty. He would hear what Belle had to say.

As the coach pulled up to the depot, Matt opened the door and stepped out, turning around to take Kitty's hand and helping her out. Kitty smiled at him as the Sheriff came over to them. "You Marshall Dillon?" The man asked Matt.

"Yes, I am and you are?" Matt asked helping Kitty down from the coach.

"I'm Sherrif Callahan, John Callahan, Marshall." John said

"It's Matt, Matt Dillon and this is my wife, Kathleen Dillon." Matt said as John held his hand out to Kitty and she gently took it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'll be escorting you to Hutchinson prison. Will the Mrs be staying in town?" He asked John.

"No. My wife will be joining us on the ride to Hutchinson." Matt told him.

"Are you sure, Mrs. Dillon. Hutchinson Prison is not a pretty place." John said to her.

"I'm very sure, Sheriff Calahan. I'm going with my husband." Kitty said.

"Ma'am, she claims that…." He started but Kitty finished it for him.

"She claims that her child is my husbands, and it's quite possible it is." John looked at her questioningly. "My husband had an injury to his head, he had what doc calls retrograde amnesia. The short explanation is he had no idea who he was. Belle used that fact to her advantage, to get away from her dreary surrounding and head out for a new life with my husband, but along the way, he came back to me."

"Okay, Ma'am, if your sure, the prison itself is not a pretty sight." He told her.

"I understand, but I'm not leaving my husband's side."

"Very well. Shall we go?" He said leading them both over to a buckboard.

It was another hour before they finally reached the huge prison. Kitty looked at the huge gates and iron barred windows. Matt gently touched her hand and watched as the huge gated entrance was opened. The prison Warden Aaron Peltzer came to the gates to greet them. "Marshal Dillon, Mrs. Dillon, it's a pleasure to meet you both." He said as the guards opened the gates and Matt guided Kitty onto the prison grounds. "I'm sorry you came all this was Marshall, but Mrs. Lang died a few moments ago. The child is alive, a little girl. She seems quite healthy, but I don't know how long that will last." Matt squeezed Kitty's hand when Aaron had said that Belle was dead. "I'll show you to the infirmary." Aaron said as he lead them inside the prison.

They walked the quiet halls. "Why do you think she won't stay healthy, is the baby sick?" Kitty asked him.

"She won't take cow or goat's milk and there isn't another woman in here willing to nurse her, even Bess, who lost her son only a week ago, refuses to nurse her." Aaron said as they entered the infirmary. The doctor was trying desperately to get the child to take the bottle, but she only cried. Kitty was instantly drawn to the child. She looked at the tiny thing in the Doctor's arms. "May I?" She said. The doctor looked frazzled as he gently handed the tiny bundle to Kitty. Kitty looked around and saw the divider. "Matt, she needs to be nursed, I…"

"Do you want to nurse her, Kitty?" Matt asked her.

"I'd like to try." She said softly.

He smiled at his beautiful wife and gently took her arm and led her behind the divider. "Gentlemen, if you would excuse us for a moment." He said. He gently took the small child from her as she took her jacket off then unbuttoned the white blouse she wore. Matt's mouth went dry when he realized his wife had not worn her corsette.

"Kitty," he whispered. "Is there a reason why you're not wearing your corsette?"

Kitty smiled up at him. "The new baby doesn't like it. It's too tight and she feels crammed in there." She said. He smiled. Then after a few minutes he realized what she was saying.

"Kitty?" He questioned.

"By August you are going to have a full house. With three children on your hands, Marshall." She said as she brought the small girl to her breast. She sucked in a deep breath as the baby immediately latched on and began to suckle. "Matt, you do want this little girl, don't you."

"I do." He said smiling at the dark tuff of hair on her head. "What if she's not mine?" He asked

"She's not," She said looking up at him. "She's ours, yours, mine and Mattie's." She said lovingly. "I think…she looks like a…" She didn't finish.

"She looks like Kathleen Elizabeth Dillon." Matt finished for her. Kitty smiled at him. "Are you sure, Matt, you don't mind?"

"I'm sure if you are?" Matt asked her.

"I am. She's beautiful." Kitty gushed. "She has your eyes, Matt and your chin."

Matt took Kitty's hand. "Warden." Matt yelled from the other side of the divider.

"I'll have the birth certificate signed and ready for you before you leave." He said.

"Thank you." Was all Matt said as he watched his wife nurse their daughter.

The End.

Sorry to have taken so long. Hope this is satisfying enough. I hate loose ends and Belle was definitely a loose end. 


End file.
